Final Destination: Road Trip
by DARKWOLF180
Summary: When Dan Gardon has a vision of a Pile-up, he manages to get him and 12 other people out of the way. but slowly the survivors start to die and Dan must now beat death or die trying. Trust me it will be one hell of a trip.
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own the Final Destination series.**

**Hi guys or girls, anyways I would like to welcome you to my new final destination story. So I need some names, I already got the characters but I just need names(first and last names.) and I need at least 6 characters so send In your characters . So yeah I'll just show you my character I already made.**

**Dan Gardon (Visionary) – Mine**

**Brad McNeil - Mine**

**Simon Torres - Mine**

**Jessica Sherwood – Mine**

**Sara Mills - Mine**

**Meagan Breslin – Mine**

**Character Sheet **

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Stereotype:

Family:

Appearance:

Past:

**That's all and remember I'm only accepting 6 people!**

**IT WAS A HELL OF A ROAD TRIP!**

**SO YEAH BYE. And see you later.**

**Yours truly Wolfy.**


	2. The Chosen 12 part: 1

**I don't own the final destination series.**

**So yeah I'll introduce some of the victims right now. So yeah bye I guess and remember to check out m other stories.**

"ROAD TRIP" yelled out Dan Gardon as he got into the car. He sat next to his best friend Simon Torres. "wow you seem happy." said Simon to Dan. "well I am happy because were going on a road trip." said Dan. "whatever lets just go pick up the girls." said Simon. Dan smiled warmly as Simon started the car. The car was a Dark blue SUV. Simon got it for his sixteen birthday. they both were Senior's at 17. "they better be ready when we get there." said Simon. "don't worry I made sure to tell Sara and Meagan that we leave exactly at 8:00Am." said Dan reassuring Simon.

Simon was the tallest one at there high school. He was also the quarter back for the football team. He was always nice unlike his team mates, who liked to bully people just for the heck of it. His dad was also the mayor of Sheratown, which was the town we lived in. anyways because of Simon dad being mayor, his whole family was quite rich.

Dan on the other hand was not rich or poor his family was in the middle. He was kinda a nerd. Dan liked to read loads of books, so lots of people called him a nerd because of it. He wasn't as tall as Simon, but he had black hair that looked a little liked Simon's. Lots of people didn't understand why Dan and Simon were friends.

As they drove by they saw Brad McNeil driving in his brand new Lamborghini. Brad was the jock and bully of the school. He consistently bullied Dan and lots of other people. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes. He was almost as big as Simon.

As they drove by Brad. Dan saw that Brad was staring at him. "dude ignore Brad." said Simon.

"yeah okay then." said Dan to Simon. Dan kept on watching Brads car, but something caught his eye. It was a bill board for a demolition derby. Dan suddenly felt a cold gust of wind brush past him. Dan looked around and noticed that all the windows were closed and that the AC was off. "hey Dan what are looking for." said Simon. Dan looked at Simon and said "did you feel that gust of wind." Simon looked at him weirdly. "what gust of wind?" said Simon. "oh never mind." said Dan

**I still need six more Ocs so hurry up already and this is just part one and it's just introducing the characters and the vision will be in 3 or 2 more chapter. So yeah From yours Wolfy.**


	3. The Chosen 12 part: 2

**I don't own the final destination series, lions-gate does. I also dont own the song "Time Of Dying" by Three Days Grace. No copyright intended.**

**this is the vision hoped you like it, i worked hard on it. so review.**

"good were here." said Simon as we parked next to a large light brown house. "they should be here." said Dan. They both suddenly heard running and the door to the house opened. There was two girls there, one in a pink shirt and blue jeans and she had brown hair that matched her eye's, and the other one had red hair that reached her shoulders. The Redhead was wearing a light blue shirt that you could barely see cause it was covered by a black leather jacket and she was also wearing blue jeans. The one with brown hair was Jessica Sherwood and the one with red hair was Meagan Breslin. They were both smiling when they entered the car.

"glad you guys weren't late like last time." said Simon grinning at them. "hey that was your fault, you throw paint at us." said Meagan angrily. "whatever, lets get going." said Simon as started the car. As Simon started the car, Dan looked at the window and saw the School janitor Donny Rosas. Donny saw Dan and glared at him before he went inside his pick-up truck and left. Donny was the only one that was the same size as Simon. Donny was a scary man because he almost showed no emotion and there was a rumor that he once killed a man just because the guy was staring at him. At first Dan thought it was just a rumor but looking at Donny now, it might be true. He was wearing black pants and a Grey shirt and he had dark blue eye and was skinny.

"hey Dan, isn't that the janitor Donny." said Jessica. Dan nodded. "well lets go, but before I forget which highway do we go on." said Simon. "we get on Highway 180." said Meagan. Dan felt a cold shiver when he heard 180 he didn't know why.

They soon entered the highway. The girls were talking about school and boys. Simon was talking with Dan about football. Half way through the highway, Dan saw a Truck, a Lamborghini, a Lowrider, a Ferrari, and a black van. Dan recognized the truck, it belonged to Donny, he also recognized the Lamborghini, it belonged to Brad. Dan also watched the other cars with interest. He recognized the lowrider, it belonged to the towns mechanic, Henry Shelby. Dan didn't know much about Henry. Dan also noticed the was a girl sitting next to him, he couldn't remember her name, but Dan has seen her some times. Next to Henry's car was a Ferrari. Dan saw a guy in a suit driving. Dan then focused his attention to the black van, Dan could see three people in the van. He couldn't see them well through. But he could tell there was two boys in the van. He also saw a Ambulance with a woman driving it.

Suddenly Dan heard music, and looked at Simon who just turned on the radio.

"did I scare you Dan." said Simon grinning.

"you couldn't scare a puppy If you tried to." said Dan smiling at Simon. Dan then started getting a bad feeling from the song and Dan suddenly stopped smiling. The radio was Playing "Time Of Dying." by Three Days Grace.

**The lyrics to the song are in Italic.**

_On the ground I lay__  
__Motionless in pain__  
__I can see my life flashing before my eyes__  
__Did I fall asleep?__  
__Is this all a dream__  
__Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare__  
_  
_I will not die (I will not die)__  
__I will survive__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__I feel alive, when you're beside me__  
__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__In my time of dying__On this bed I lay__  
__Losing everything__  
__I can see my life passing me by__  
__Was it all too much__  
__Or just not enough__  
__Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare__I will not die (I will not die)__  
__I will survive__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__I feel alive, when you're beside me__  
__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__In my time of dying__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__I feel alive, when you're beside me__  
__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__In my time of dying__  
__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__I will not die, when you're beside me__  
__I will not die, I'll wait here for you__  
__In my time of dying._

The song finished, Dan felt that the song was trying to tell him something, but he soon forgot about the song. "look the exit." said Meagan pointing to the exit.

As we made our way to the exit none of us noticed that the car in front of us which was a bus, was also trying to get out. Dan started to get the bad feeling again. Suddenly Brad pulled up next to Simon car, Brad was grinning. "see you later losers." said Brad, he stuck the middle finger at us. When he did that Dan heard a popping sound , he looked around and saw that the bus was out of control. The bus turned right where they were at. The bus hits Brads car. Dan could hear Brads screaming as his car collided with the Ferrari. Both cars blow up. Lots of cars then started crashing. Out of the corner of Dan's eye, he saw a lowrider crash into the railing being flipped over. Simon was trying to avoid the carnage, Simon kept on turning. Dan suddenly heard more screaming and saw the van crash into a tree blowing up. Dan also saw Donny car being crush when a car flipped over on it. Dan looked out the window and saw a car explode and one of the tires went flying up in the air and it landed the Ambulance. A part of the Ambulance went flying throw the air and crashed into the car. The object impaled Jessica. "JESSICA." screamed Simon looking at Jessica dead body. "Simon look out." screamed Meagan. Dan and Simon looked in front of them and saw the bus that started the accident coming straight at them.

The car and bus collided. The bus caused them to flip over. Dan opening his eye's, and he couldn't feel his legs. Dan looked at them and saw that his legs were crushed by the car. Dan looked around the car and saw that the crash had killed Simon and Meagan. He heard screeching and looked in front of him and horrified, saw that a Tow truck was coming straight at him. Dan tried to get out of the way but he couldn't and saw the tow truck coming closer until it crashed into the car and blowing up, killing Dan.

"we get on Highway 180." said Meagan. Dan looked around shocked and confused. As Simon was in the ramp that was leading towards Highway 180, Dan suddenly realized he had to stop them. "SIMON STOP THE CAR." yelled Dan. Simon stopped the car, Meagan, Jessica, and Simon were staring at him.

"dude, what the fu..." Simon didn't get to finish as Dan suddenly pointed to a bus that passed them. "that's the Bus that starts the accident." said Dan. "what." said Jessica. Dan ignored her and started the car and drove to the entrance to Highway 180. Dan heard some cussing and beeping but ignored it as he stopped the car. Dan heard a door open and then close and Donny walked right up to them. "move." he said at them. "no you don't understand were all going to die." said Dan. Suddenly they heard more doors open and saw 7 people walking up to them. "move, or else I'll sue your sorry ass." said the guy in the suit. "I can't if I do then..." Dan didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard screeching and explosions. Everyone looked at the highway, horrify as they saw the cars crashing.

"How...did...you know that...was going to happen, Dan." said Simon staring at Dan. Everyone then looked at Dan, who was speechless. "i don't know." said Dan.

**This my longest chapter in all my stories so hope you liked it. review or else.**


	4. History Lesson

**I don't own the final destination series, lions gate does, so yeah.**

**Also there some cursing so beware.**

**In this chapter the survivors are questioned and learn about Flight 180.**

**2 hours after the Pile-up, in a police station.**

"I told you I don't know" said Dan to Officer Tom Nisbet. "well why did you block the ramp and told everyone there was going to be a accident." said Tom. "i don't know, one second I saw everyone dying and the next I was back at the ramp" said Dan. "okay then your free to go, all of you." said Tom. The reason why Tom said all of you as because the rest of the survivors were there. "Great I'm late for the fucking meeting, thanks a lot kid." said the guy in the suit. "shut up." said Simon. "he saved your fucking life." added Jessica. The guy in the suit grunted. Dan looked around the room. He saw that Meagan was looking down at the floor, Brad was glaring at him, Donny looked like he was thinking hard about something, Henry was holding the hand of the girl that was sitting next to him, the woman driving the Ambulance was silently crying, and finally Dan saw the the two guy and that one girl from the van were muttering to each other.

Dan suddenly got up and was about to leave when he heard Donny saying "wait up Dan." Dan turned around and looked at Donny. "you weren't kidding when you said you saw that vision right.".said Donny. Dan could tell there was something wrong with his voice, Donny almost sounded scared.

"i did see a vision." said Dan. He heard someone saying "yeah right." it was Brad. "well Dan have you heard of Alex Browning." said Donny. "well who hasn't, supposedly Alex saw a vision of the plane he was in blowing up." said Henry. "well guess what the plane was called." said Donny. "flight 180." said Donny again. There was tension in the air. "well did you here what happened after, the survivors started dying." said Donny. "come on Dan, lets leave." said Simon. "no." said Dan. "anyways there were 7 other accident like this, there was the Hotel Grand Tzolk explosion, the Route 23 pile-up, the Devil Flight Derailment, the McKinley Speedway Accident, the North Bay Bridge Collapse, The Mornington Crescent explosion, the South Hill Metroline Bombing, the Club Kitty Collapse, the 32nd Street Train Crash, the Merlin Tower Collapse, the Coral Clipper Accident, the John Doe killing Spree, and finally the last one which happened only two weeks ago the Club McDermott Fire. All of this have something in common, a person has a vision of the disaster and manage to get a selected few out and slowly there all start dying one by one." said Donny. There was silence after Donny said that until. "do you actually think were that stupid." said Brad. Brad then got up and left. He was soon followed by the guy in the suit and then everyone else, only Simon, Dan, Jessica, Meagan, and Donny remained.

"listen Dan you need to tell me the order which everyone died so we can try to save them." said Donny

"well in my vision I say the guy in the suit and Brad die first."said Dan. "good lets go try to save them and remember Dan look out for the signs." said Donny. "wait how do you know so much." said Dan.

Donny stopped walking and then told Dan "because my brother saw the Club McDermott fire." said Donny.

**Thats all for now and the Club McDermott fire is from Final Destination: Final Crash which Is the story I'll do after I finish this one. also the rest of the accidents are from the movie, book, or comic. Review.**


	5. Headlights

**I don't own the final destination series. (I wish I did.)**

As Dan left the station, he got into the S.W.A.T van with the rest of he survivors. He sat next to Simon and Jessica.

"so I'm Dan." said Dan holding up his arm to the survivors he didn't know.

"Zoey Cardenas." said a girl with long wavy brown hair and a red shirt on.

"Logan Milla." Said a guy that was kinda big and had short black hair.

"and I'm Adam Mills." said the guy with a black and white shirt and had brown hair.

Dan immediately recognized them as the people on the van in the highway.

"well Dan you already know me." said Henry smiling. "and this is my girlfriend Sarah Grimm."

Sarah was the same size as Henry and she had brown hair with blue highlights.

"well it's nice to meet you Sarah." said Dan to Sarah who nodded.

"hi." said Sarah in a low voice.

"well isn't this all nice and fun." said the guy in the suit. Dan frowned.

"well whats your name." said Dan trying not to sound angry. "it's Aaron Umana, you idiot." responded Aaron to Dan angrily.

"well since were saying names." said the lady that was driving a ambulance in the highway. "i guess I'll tell you mine, it's Emily Roberts." she unlike Jane had black hair and was as tall as Simon, she looked like she was 18.

"well everyone already knows me." said the guy driving. Everyone looked at him and saw that they all knew him. "Officer Tom?" said Dan surprised Tom was here. "hello Dan." said Tom at me smiling.

"what are you doing here driving?" said Dan.

"well Dan you see the chief asked me to take you guys back home." Tom replied.

"oh, ok then." said Dan.

"so Dan how are you feeling." said Tom now serious. "any new visions or clues."

"what?" said Dan surprised he knew anything about visions or the clues.

"Dan, don't take me as a fool." said Tom. "i know about 180"

"how?" said Dan kinda confused.

"well Dan back in high school I knew a kid name Alex Browning, I didn't talk to him much, but after the vision thing and him and the rest of survivors dying, I started doing some research but I still didn't believe in death until more reports of visions and survivors dying started coming in."

Everyone was speechless, including Donny.

"but don't worry Dan I'll do my best to help you." Said Tom. Just at that moment Car headlights appeared out of nowhere and was coming straight toward us.

"TOM!" Dan yelled as the the car crashed into the S.W.A.T van causing it to flip over. the last thing Dan Saw was the car that crashed into them on fire, before Dan blacked out.

**8 hours later.**

"Dan wake up." said a voice in Dan's head. "come on Dan, we need you." said the voice again. Suddenly Dan eye's opened and he looked around were he was. He was in a hospital. The room was nothing out of the ordinary. Dan saw Tom leaning on the wall. "uugh, what happened?" said Dan to Tom.

"well some drunk guy was driving and he passed a red line and crashed into us." said Tom

"is everyone okay." said Dan hoping everyone was alright.

"yeah, just some cuts and bruises, I fact the only one that was really hurt was you and the drunk guy Is dead so yeah." said Tom grimly.

Dan could tell he was sad about the drunk guy dying.

"i just wish I could have stopped it, the guy had a daughter, who will grow up not knowing there dad." said Tom sadly.

"well it wasn't your fault To..." Dan stopped he just stared as he heard a snap and a guy screaming.

**A wire snapped causing some thing big and heavy to fall.**

**they're was screaming.**

**the lights were turning off and on.**

**and then just fire and smoke.**

"DAN!" said Tom as he ran up to Dan and started shaking him.

"huh, what happened." said Dan as he snapped out of it.

"i don't know you just froze." said Tom. "I'll call the doctor." Tom then left the room.

Dan just stood there thinking about the snapping and the screaming. Dan looked out the window and noticed he was pretty high up.

_So who was screaming? _thought Dan. _and what the heck was falling?_

**That's all for now and tell me who you think was screaming and review. Also tell me what you think of the characters and who's your favorite in my poll. So vote.**


End file.
